Naruto: The new King of Strong Style
by Broken Hardyz
Summary: What if Naruto received a Taijutsu scroll from the Sandaime Hokage that was written by the Original King of Strong Style: Shinsuke Nakamura?


Yo, I do not own Naruto or anything related to Wrestling. Pleaz Enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto, it's time to drop that mask of yours." The Sandaime Hokage said after Naruto came back with the Forbidden Scroll. Mizuki tried to trick Naruto into stealing the scroll from him but things did not turn out as what Mizuki expected.

 _Flashback Jutsu: Start!_

" _Naruto, do you know why everyone in Konoha seems to hate you?" Mizuki asked._

" _And what would that be?" Naruto replied._

" _You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi! This means that you are the Nine Tailed Fox itself!" Mizuki explained thinking that Naruto would be shocked and start to deny it but all he heard was laughing."_

" _Mizuki, I already know about the Kyubi since I was six years old. In fact he has been training me ever since. Now let me show you one of the Jutsus the Kyubi taught me." Naruto said before flashing through a few handsigns._

" _Katon: Foxfire Jutsu!" Naruto shouted once he finished the required handsigns. A large fox made from fire was launched from Naruto's mouth and went straight for Mizuki. Mizuki tried to use multiple water Jutsus to counter the fire but to no avail. By the time Mizuki stopped trying to put out the fire coming towards him, it was too late to dodge. The Fox impacted with Mizuki causing severe burns to the body but he was still alive._

" _ANBU, I believe that you can take care of the trash right?" Naruto said seemingly to no one but than an ANBU wearing a tiger mask appeared._

" _Great Job, Uzumaki. I will take Mizuki to Anko and Ibiki. You should go back to the Hokage Tower." The ANBU said before disappearing with Mizuki via a Shushin._

 _Flashback Jutsu: Kai!_

"Finally I don't have act like an idiot! I no longer have to pretend that I like Sakura and no more hiding my skills!" Naruto shouted out causing The Sandaime Hokage to smile.

"Naruto since you completed a B ranked mission, the appropriate pay would be transferred to your bank account. Now get out of here, I have Paperwork to do." The Hokage grumbled towards the end.

"Jiji, why not just use the Kage Bushin Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

" How did I not think of that? I'm the professor for god sake! Naruto as reward for giving me the secret, I will give you anything you want." The Hokage replied before creating a few clones to start on the paperwork.

"Err… I would like to have my own personal Taijutsu style that can be merged with my current one." Naruto said.

"Hmm… I think this style would fit you perfectly." The Hokage commented before reaching into his drawer and getting out a scroll before tossing it to Naruto.

"What is this style called?" Naruto asked curious.

"It is known as the Strong Style and it is feared by many. I have decided to postpone the announcement of the teams to next month so this gives you plenty of time to learn the Taijutsu style. Now get out of here! I got things to do." The Hokage stated. Naruto than used his modified shushin that happened to be a black lighting to reach his own personal training ground. Once he was there, Naruto opened the scroll and found a note.

* * *

" _ **My name is Shinsuke Nakamura, the creator of the Strong Style. The specialty of this style is that it is mainly fast kicks, hard punches and a few grappling moves. The most distinctive move of the Strong style would be the Kinshasa, which is basically a running knee strike to the head. It does not matter if your opponent is crawling on the floor or standing upright as it can hit at any height. The grapple moves that are linked to this style are:**_

 _ **. Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam**_

 _ **. Strong style Suplex**_

 _ **. Double Knee backbreaker**_

 _ **. Double Underhook Piledriver**_

 _ **. Strong Style Lariat**_

 _ **. Death Valley driver**_

 _ **. Shining Triangle**_

 _ **The details of the moves listed will be in a booklet, which I have made. Inside, it would also contain how to increase the speed of your kicks and the strength of the punches. Good luck learning this style."**_

"Hmm… this seems interesting, I will make you proud with this Style Shinsuke Nakamura." Naruto thought to himself before getting out the booklet to read.

" _ **Inverted Sitout side Powerslam: The user would grab the opponents waist from one side, reaching the near hand around and lock his hands around the waist. The user than hoist the opponent up onto one of their shoulders into an overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack. From there, the user sits down and simultaneously flips his opponent forwards and downwards, slamming them down to the ground face-first to one side.**_

 _ **Strong Style Suplex: The user would stand behind the opponent, grabbing them around their waists, lifting the opponent up and falling backwards while bridging his back and legs, slamming the opponent down to the ground with the shoulder and upper back first.**_

 _ **Double Knee Backbreaker: First the user goes behind his opponent and putting both hands on the opponents shoulders while jumping up to place both knees against the opponent's back before the user falls backwards with the opponent forcing the user knees to push up into the back of the opponent.**_

 _ **Double Underhook Piledriver: The user would bend his opponent forward, placing the opponent's head in between the legs and hooking each of the opponent's arms behind their backs. The user than pulls back on the opponent's arms lifting him up so that the opponent is held upside down, facing the same direction as the user. The user than drops to a kneeling position dropping the opponent's head into the ground.**_

 _ **Strong Style Lariat: The user runs towards his opponent, wrapping his arm around their neck before forcing the opponent to the ground.**_

 _ **Death Valley Driver: The opponent would first lift his opponent onto his shoulder via a fireman's carry. The user than throws the opponent off their shoulders and falls in the direction that the opponent's head is facing, driving the opponent's back onto the ground.**_

 _ **Shining Triangle: The user would run and grab hold of one of his opponent's arm, warping his legs around the opponent's throat and the arm in a Figure four and squeeze. All of this is done while using the opponent's knee for leverage.**_

 _ **As to increasing the speed of the kicks, wear weights around your legs and kick a sandbag as many times as possible. Once the weight starts to feel light, increase the weight. This can be done on the hand as well."**_

* * *

"Looks like I have to train in my mindscape if I want to be at least proficient in this style before the month is up." Naruto thought to himself. There is a time difference inside the mindscape compared to outside. One minute in the outside world is two hours in the mindscape. Naruto learnt of this fact when the Kyubi told him while Naruto was training under him. Throughout the month, Naruto created multiple clones to learn other Jutsus such as the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. Naruto already knew who his parents were since The Hokage told him. While the clones were training, Naruto would be in his own mindscape practicing the strong style. In that one month, Naruto managed to learn all the grapple moves except for the Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam. Naruto also dropped the Henge so his hair gained some red tint. Naruto also had a change of wardrobe. He now wore a black Naruto now wore a black mesh tank top and black long pants made from leather. On top of his black mesh tank top, he also wore a red sleeveless red leather jacket. For Accessories, Naruto tied a red cloth on his right arm and wore red leather armbands with blunt studs. For his shoes, he decided to wear black combat boots.(1) Finally the day of the announcement of teams came. Naruto already knew who's his teammates and Sensei were so he did not bothered to listen at all. Once all the new Genins arrived, Iruka decided to give a small speech.

"Now that you are Genins, please do not embarrass Konoha or I will be coming for your head. Now lets get to the teams. Team 1…. Team 7 would be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said before being interrupted by Sakura.

"Ha! Take that Ino Pig. True love conquers all!" Sakura screeched.

"Shut the hell up you bloody banshee! No one cares!" Naruto shouted at Sakura. Everyone present even Sasuke was shocked at what Naruto did. Sakura tried to punch Naruto but Naruto just grabbed it and with his hands.

"I will no longer be your punching bag Haruno. Let me make this clear right now, you better stop screeching otherwise I will kill you got it?" Naruto asked in a low voice. Not trusting her voice, Sakura nodded her head.

"Anyway, team 7's Jonin Sensei would be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. Your Jonin Sensei would be Asuma Sarutobi. Your new Sensei would be arriving soon so good bye and good luck." Iruka finished before walking out of the classroom. Soon all the teams left except for team 7. After waiting for more than two hours, Sakura decided to voice her thoughts.

"Where the hell is our Sensei! He is two hours late!" Sakura screeched.

"Shut up Sakura if you still want to live." Naruto stated calmly. Just then the door opened and a man with grey gravity defying hair.

"You three are team 7? My first impression is that all of you are boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said before popping out of existence indicating that it was a Kage Bushin. Naruto then used his modified Shushin to reach the roof. Kakashi was not surprised to see that Naruto arrive with a black lighting Shushin since The Hokage already told him about it. After waiting for a few more minutes in silence, Sasuke and Sakura appeared.

"Now that we are here, lets introduce ourselves." Kakashi stated.

"Sensei could you show us how?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and many dislikes. My dream for the future is none of your business. Now Pinkie you start first." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke and my dislikes are Ino Pig and Naruto Baka! My dream for the future is to be married to Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"Great, I have an obsessive fan girl in my team." Kakashi thought to himself before indicating for Sasuke to go next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes and have many dislikes. My dream no my ambition is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke stated.

"Hmm, an emo. His attitude kind of reminds me of myself." Kakashi thought to himself before indicating Naruto to go.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, ramen, pranking and did I mention ramen? Anyways, my dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait before the ramen is cooked and I also hate rapists. As for my dreams for the future? That is for me to know and for you to find out." Naruto stated.

"Finally someone who seems to be fun to hang out with." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ok, tomorrow we will have the Genin exams." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT! I thought we were already Genins?" Sakura screeched.

"Seriously? The exam from the academy was a bloody joke. It was designed to weed out the extremely weak ones." Naruto commented.

"Correct, now meet me at training ground seven at eight am tomorrow. And before I forget, don't eat any breakfast or you will puke." Kakashi said before leaving via a Shushin. Seeing no reason to stay any longer, Naruto Shushined back to his apartment to prepare for the test. The next morning, Naruto ignored the suggestion Kakashi gave yesterday and went ahead to eat a full breakfast. Since he knew that Kakashi would be at least two hours late, he took his time to get ready. At ten am, he reached training ground Seven to see that Sasuke and Sakura were already there.

"Naruto Baka! Why are you late? Kakashi Sensei said to be here at eight am!" Sakura shouted.

"First of all, cut that screeching and second of all is Kakashi here yet? If he is not here, how can I be late?" Naruto questioned. For once, Sakura did not have any comeback so she decided to go ask Sasuke on a date, which Sasuke declined. After waiting for another two minutes, Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi stated.

"I call bullshit on that. I bet you were being chased by females." Naruto stated.

"Why would you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"You are publicly reading that porn book. Need I say more?" Naruto replied.

"True, anyways the time now is Ten am. The objective is to get the bells by twelve. The person without the bell at the end of the test would be tied to the post over there and will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said as he pointed to the wooden post.

"But there are only two bells Sensei." Sakura stated.

"Thanks Captain obvious. Anyway, this will mean that only two out of you three would become actual Genins. The time starts now!" Kakashi shouted before everyone scattered except for Naruto.

"Naruto, you were supposed to hide." Kakashi said thinking that Naruto was a little weird.

"You are a Jonin, no matter how much we hide you will be able to find us in seconds. SO why not stay here and just fight?" Naruto replied.

"Alright then, first lesson: Taijutsu." Kakashi stated before throwing a punch at Naruto but Naruto dodged it and tried to kick Kakashi in the side. However, Kakashi dodged it and trying to kick Naruto at the same time. Naruto caught Kakashi's leg and pushed it upwards causing Kakashi to do a flip. In the middle of the flip, Naruto delivered a gut kick to Kakashi causing him to be thrown back and hitting a tree.

"Alright, Second lesson: Genjutsu." Kakashi stated once he got up. Flashing through some hand signs, he trapped Naruto in a D ranked Genjutsu, which Naruto broke out off easily due to having the Kyubi in him.

" Demonic Illusion Jutsu: Sunset!" Naruto announced after going through some handsigns. Kakashi noticed that the surroundings changed and there were two guys who looked very similar to Gai and his student Rock Lee hugging.

"Shit, got to get out of it otherwise I might go crazy!" Kakashi exclaimed to himself before releasing some chakra to disrupt the Genjutsu but nothing happened so he resorted to pain. Once Kakashi got out of the Genjutsu, he turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, mind telling what Genjutsu was that?" Kakashi asked curious.

"Oh, that was something I came up with. I saw Gai and his student hugging with this weird sunset backdrop and thought that it would be very good as a Genjutsu." Naruto replied.

"Ok, finally we have the last lesson: Ninjutsu." Kakashi stated. Naruto quickly flashed through some signs before shouting: Futon: wind blade Jutsu!" the blade made of wind flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi countered by using the mud wall Jutsu, which caused something amazing to happen. The wind blade actually cut through the mud wall.

"How is that possible? The Mud wall is able to withstand this type of Jutsus, yet the wind blade just cut through it. It must mean that Naruto has a high affinity to wind." Kakashi thought to himself. Realizing that Naruto was very skilled, Kakashi called off the attack.

"Well done, Naruto. I believe you have what it takes to be a Genin. Now I have to test the other two so why don't you go sit by the wooden post." Kakashi said.

"Why not?" Naruto replied before making his way over there. Once Naruto sat down, he immediately went into his mindscape to train. When twelve pm came, Kakashi brought Naruto out of his mindscape.

" Since none of you got the bells, all of you would be sent back to the academy." Kakashi stated simply.

"Not true Kakashi, I have the bells with me." Naruto said before showing the bells to Kakashi.

"Since when did you get the bells?" Kakashi asked after finding that the bells attached to his pants were indeed gone.

"I took it the moment I flipped you. You were too busy doing the flip to see me take the bells." Naruto replied.

"Anyway, I will let the Hokage decide if this team will pass or not since I'm having difficulties to decide. Meet me here tomorrow at ten and I will tell you the final decision." Kakashi said before he Shushined to the Hokage's tower, where the Jonins were assembled.

"Now that Kakashi is finally here, lets start." The Hokage said.

"Team one failed"

"Team two failed"

"Team three failed"

"Team four failed"

"Team five failed"

"Team six failed"

"Team seven… failed." Kakashi hesitated a moment before saying it.

"Team eight… passed." Kurenai said

"Team ten passed as well." Asuma said.

"Ok, I want Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma to stay. The rest of you dismissed." The Hokage said before most of the Jonins left.

"Kakashi, you hesitated a moment before giving your answer. Care to explain?" The Hokage asked.

"I was told by the civilian counsel to pass Sasuke no matter what but I don't think he deserves to be a Shinobi. In fact, the only person that actually managed to fight me was Naruto. I can't decide whether to pass them or not so I came to ask you." Kakashi replied.

"If that is the case then, I will give Naruto the rank of Genin and he will not be having any fixed Sensei. Sasuke and Sakura will be sent back to the academy immediately. Kurenai and Asuma, I want a written report about your teams tomorrow." The Hokage said before dismissing them. The next day, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was amazed that Kakashi was actually on time.

"The Hokage has decided that Naruto will be the only one that passed the test. This means that Sasuke and Sakura will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT! I'm an elite, I deserve to pass!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah! Sasuke Kun should be the only one to pass not Naruto Baka." Sakura screeched. As soon as she finished, Naruto knocked her out with a swift kick. Kakashi and Sasuke seemed relieved that they would not have to hear anymore screeching. Sasuke then decided to stomp away sulking.

"Jeez, now that the banshee is knocked out and emo left, who will be my Sensei Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Well, The Hokage decided that you would not have a Jonin Sensei. For missions, you would be attached to other teams to help." Kakashi replied.

"Ok, what am I supposed to do while not on missions?" Naruto questioned.

"You do your own training of course. Anyways I want to see how good your Taijutsu really is. Mind having an all out spar with only Taijutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Not at all, in fact I want to see how well I do facing an Jonin." Naruto said before getting into the basic stance of the Strong Style waiting for Kakashi to make the first move. Kakashi decided to go for a punch first but Naruto countered the punch with his own before trying to kick Kakashi on the side, which Kakashi managed to dodge it. Naruto then followed up by a gut kick but Kakashi caught it. Naruto quickly then used his other foot to kick Kakashi on the back of his head. (2) The momentum caused both Kakashi and Naruto to land on the ground. While Kakashi was still disoriented from the kick, Naruto lifted Kakashi via the Fireman's carry before delivering the Death Valley Driver sending Kakashi onto the ground again. Kakashi recovered quickly and kicked Naruto right in the face before smashing an elbow to Naruto's side. Naruto recovered quickly from the attack to see Kakashi running towards Naruto at a fast pace. Naruto quickly raised his right foot before Kakashi slammed face first into it (3) and causing Kakashi to hit the ground for the third time. It was at this time that Kakashi decided to stop the spar.

"Shit! Naruto you sure hit hard and what the hell were those moves? Plus you move quite fast." Kakashi asked getting up from the ground

"Well those moves are part of my new style known as the Strong Style and if you think I hit hard now wait till I take off my weights and deactivate the gravity seals." Naruto replied.

"Thank god for that. Anyways, you might want to spar with Might Guy as well. He may seem weird but he is the best in Taijutsu within Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Maybe in future when I have gained more experience." Naruto replied before bidding Kakashi goodbye.

* * *

1\. Basically what Shinsuke Nakamura is wearing

2\. Enzuigiri

3\. The Big Boot

Anyways please Review. Thx so much.

Yangqinzz signing out for now!


End file.
